Ratchet
Ratchet is a Lombax born in Fastoon, later moved to Veldin. Ratchet's father was Kaden. He stands 5 ft 0 in, and is 97¾ lbs. He has a grand companion and side-kick named Clank (XJ-0461). Ratchet does not speak or read Lombaxan even though he is a Lombax. Ratchet was not raised much as a close-to-tradition Lombax. He is protrayed by James Arnold Taylor. According to HelpDesk, Ratchet is customer 91802. History ''Early Life'' Ratchet was born to the Lombax Kaden as a father. His mother was unknown. He was born on Fastoon, the native planet of all Lombaxes. When Kaden sent Ratchet to Veldin, Kaden was shot and murdered at his home. Ratchet then finished his growing up, learning survival and social skills himself. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank: Future: Tools of Destruction'' : main page: Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (ToD) In Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, Ratchet and Clank were finishing work on a hoverbike in Metropolis, only to be interrupted by Captain Qwark calling from the Planetary Defense Center. Qwark informed them that he was under attack by thousands of heavily armed robotic commandos and requested assistance from the two heroes. After being personally hunted down by the invaders, Ratchet met the main villain in the game, Emperor Percival Tachyon who claimed that he was only interested in killing him. Ratchet then managed to escape along with Clank using one of the Emperor's ships. After escaping Tachyon's troops in an escape pod, Ratchet managed to set foot on his real homeworld, Fastoon. Although the pair managed to obtain a ship named Aphelion, no Lombax was to be seen. Throughout the course of the game, Ratchet would keep hearing references about a war between his race and another species called the Cragmites. At some unspecified point, the Cragmites simply vanished and led people to believe something called the "Lombax Secret" had vaporized them. Shortly after that, the Lombaxes had vanished themselves. Ratchet and Clank proceeded to investigate a moonbase in the Nundac Asteroid Ring where it was thought to have key information about the Secret. Inside the base, Ratchet met a girl named Talwyn and her two war bots Cronk and Zephyr who was surprised to see that Ratchet was indeed a Lombax. After some initial distrust involving a threat to jettison the duo out the airlock, Talwyn agreed to assist Ratchet in his travels to track down the Secret. On Rykan V, the group found a room inside an old Lombax bunker that contained an old holo-vid player showing a video about a device called the Dimensionator. It was revealed by the IRIS Supercomputer that the device was capable of ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space into other dimensions and the Lombaxes sent the Cragmites to one of these dimensions instead of vaporising them with a weapon as previously thought. Ratchet then managed to find this device, but only to have it taken away by the space pirate Captain Slag. After defeating Slag, Qwark then snatched the Dimensionator to try to become a superhero once again, but was then captured by Tachyon, leaving the device in the Emperor's hands. Tachyon then started to bring back the Cragmites from their other-dimensional prison with the Dimensionator and then traveled to Fastoon to open more portals. Ratchet and Clank followed him and then confronted the Cragmite emperor where mystery of the Lombaxes disappearence was revealed. After Tachyon had risen to power and invaded the planet, the Lombaxes used the Dimensionator to flee and escape to another dimension. All of them went, except for one. Ratchet's father stayed behind to hide the device along with his then infant son, Ratchet. Shortly after sending Ratchet to Veldin, his father was killed by Tachyon. Tachyon then offered Ratchet one chance to leave the universe and join his race in the other dimension, but Ratchet refused, knowing that no one would be safe if he did. He then proceeded to defeat Tachyon on an asteroid in the middle of deep space after accidentally triggering the Dimensionator. Before Tachyon fell into a black hole, he exclaimed that only he knew Ratchet's "true name" and that his kind would never be safe. After using the Dimensionator to escape their dimensional battlefield, Ratchet started to question his true purpose, but Clank reassured him that he had already fulfilled it. ''Ratchet & Clank: Future: Quest for Booty'' : main article: Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty In R&C: QfB, Ratchet, aided by Talwyn, set out to find Clank by heading to Merdegraw where Cpt. Darkwater was. After harassing a gang of pirates they run by a pirate named Sprocket, Ratchet got shot out of a cannon and ended up on Hoolefar Island, which was inhabited by a friendly race known as the Hoolefoids. After meeting the mayor, Ratchet repaired five wind turbines as well as the supply beacon, and the mayor then showed Ratchet the Obsidian Eye. Ratchet then headed to Morrow Caverns, to look for the Fulcrum star and a map. In the cave, Ratchet saw a shadow figure, and asked Rusty Pete what that was, and he lied, stating that they were shadow puppets. He got double-crossed by Pete in the cave, where Pete stuck Romulus's head in Darkwater's body that caused Undead Pirates to appear, which meant Ratchet had to fight his way back out. Ratchet defended Hoolefar from the pirates, and then headed to Darkwater Cove, where he tried to grab the star but fell through a trap door, opened by Slag/Darkwater. He fought his way out of the cave, and eventually defeated Darkwater, causing Slag's head to get blown off. Ratchet claimed the star, and powered the Obsidian Eye, where he saw Clank being surrounded by the Zoni. He then saw Dr. Nefarious walk down the steps to the room and trips on a feather duster, where Ratchet declared that he would save Clank. ''Ratchet & Clank: Future: A Crack In Time'' : main article: Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time Ratchet would continue his adventure which started in Tools of Destruction and Quest for Booty trying to find Clank, with Qwark helping along the way. Ratchet met another Lombax named General Alister Azimuth on Torren IV and learned that his father was named Kaden. Kaden was, according to Azimuth, 'a good Lombax, smart as they come' and was good friends with the General. Kaden was also the first one to theorize of the existence of the Great Clock. Ratchet had been apologized by Azimuth for not having another Lombax to know and talk to, but was told that he could now find his family with the General. On planet Lumos, Ratchet learned of Azimuth's plan to bring back the Lombaxes by using the Great Clock to undo his actions which he said were responsible for Tachyon's attack on Fastoon. Ratchet agreed to it knowing it was a chance to get his family back despite being told that the effects of the Clock would mean he would never meet Clank in the new timeline. Ratchet traveled all over the Breegus Sector, traveling back in time to learn the fate of Orvus and finally finding Clank in the Valkyrie Citadel. After finally being re-united with Clank, he realized that the risk of using the Clock was too great and that it wouldn't be worth saving the Lombaxes if there was a chance reality would be destroyed as a result. He separated from Azimuth and went on to battle Nefarious with Clank. Once Nefarious had been defeated, Ratchet & Clank were saved by Azimuth at the last minute and the three of them returned to the Great Clock where Clank said that it was his duty to protect the facility. Ratchet hugged Clank close to him as a farewell, knowing he couldn't talk Clank out of it. Ratchet then started to walk Clank inside the building when Azimuth questioned why they were not going to use the Clock to save the Lombaxes. Ratchet said that they would find them, but altering the past to do so would not be right. Azimuth snapped, enraged, he fired an energy blast directly at Ratchet from his wrench. Ratchet was struck in the chest and was killed by the blast. He fell backwards off the platform before Clank could reach him. Fortunately, Clank managed to seal off the Orvus Chamber from Azimuth. Clank faced a difficult choice- go back in time and save his best friend, or follow his fathers rules. Luckily, he remembered a piece of advice from The Plumber- "I wouldn't risk anymore than 6 minutes". Clank reversed time for the 6 minutes, and was able to prevent Ratchet's death. Ratchet and Clank then fought Azimuth in the Orvus Chamber to prevent him from destroying the universe.After Azimuth's defeat, Ratchet saw that the time shift the General initialized was tearing the Clock apart and attempted to stop it. Realizing his error, Azimuth gave his life to repair the damage himself and stop the time shift. Ratchet then took Alister's pocketwatch from the General's body as a memento to his former mentor. Ratchet then proceeded to help Clank with the additional repairs, before telling Clank to "take care of himself" and leaving sadly. However, just as Ratchet was closing the cockpit on Aphelion to leave, Clank suddenly jumped in, refusing to leave his Lombax friend until he found his own family. Ratchet smiled and promptly took off into the stars, in search of another adventure. Physical ''Height'' Ratchet's height was said to be exactly 5 feet (using US Measuring Units), and 0 inches. That's 44.3kgs. ''Weight'' Ratchet's weight was said to be exactly 97 lbs. ''Species'' see: Lombax Ratchet's species is Lombax. Lombax is a fictional species created by Insomniac Games. The physical appearance is a bipedal anthropomorphic Canine warped with a Feline. A Dog and a Cat. However the descriptive disect of the name could be closely a Lemur, mixed with a Fox. ''Armor'' In the games you may purchase various types of armors from business vendors, such as GrummelNet, and Gadgetron. ''Weapons'' Ratchet receives various weapons from business vendors or secret areas. However you start out with your main weapon, a melee weapon called a wrench. Main article: OmniWrench 3000 Main article: OmniWrench Millennium 12 Abilities﻿ Ratchet has 3 melee attacks with his wrench. ﻿ Category:Characters